Daphne's Diaries
by FaithIsTakingTheFirstStep
Summary: Behind the solved mysteries is a group of friends that are looking for adventure. But little does Daphne know she will find more than she bargained for. A story of love, heartache, and some pretty nasty villians. Rated T just in case. Fred/Daphne.
1. Mystery at Moon Lake

Hello. Id like to give you a bit of background before you start off reading. This story was inspired by Scooby Doo Camp Scare, so I picture the characters similar to that, not just in looks but also in actions. But this story will also feature some of the mythology that is Scooby Doo from the newest animated series Mystery Incorporated as well as the older animated series. Ive taken a similar format from the newest series, as by showing family and having a plot line other than mystery solving. Ive chosen to include on going relationships in the main five, mainly Fred and Daphne, which will be a main focus in this series. Another thing you should know is that not every chapter, or episode as I'm choosing to call them, will be about a mystery. To delve into the lives of the characters outside of mystery solving Ive decided that every other episode will be a mystery and the ones in between will be used to further the plot; not that the plot wont further in mystery chapters as well. In a final word Id like to say that any questions or comments you may have are welcome so don't be shy. Thank you for reading this and please enjoy. **_-Faith._**

* * *

**Daphne's Diaries**

Season 1, Episode 1: Mystery at Moon Lake

"Freddie, wait up!" I yelled down the hall.

He turned and waited for me.

When I joined him he smiled, "Hey, what's up?"

I shrugged and held my books to my chest as we walked down the hall to his locker.

"I know were leaving for Shaggy's Aunt and Uncle's house tonight for the long weekend, but do you think we'll be back by Saturday night for the dance?" I asked him.

He spoke as he grabbed books from his locker.

"Well all they need is help moving in; we could be back by Saturday. But then again they invited us for the whole weekend.." he shrugged.

I nodded and tried not to show disappointment.

He looked up from his locker and directly at me, "You don't have to go if you don't want to," he told me.

I nodded, "I know. But I do want to go, and I promised. I was just hoping to go to the dance too."

He patted me on the shoulder, "We can try to make it back for the dance."

I smiled at him, "Thanks."

He closed his locker and grabbed the keys to the mystery machine. "Want a ride home?" he asked me.

I nodded, "Sure, let's go."

When I got home I packed for the weekend and finished my homework. A few hours later we were on the road for Shaggy's Aunt and Uncle's.

"Are you excited to see your Aunt and Uncle?" Velma asked Shaggy in the van.

I turned in my seat to look at Shaggy and Scooby Doo in the back.

"I'm excited for the cooking!" he laughed. "My Aunt Beth makes a great chili," he smiled rubbing his stomach.

I had to laugh when Scooby nodded eagerly.

"Here it is," Fred said suddenly.

Velma looked down to her GPS, "Yup, Moon Lake."

The small cabin seemed to be the only thing for miles. We parked in front of the cabin and Fred got out of the van.

"Watch out for the mud, Daph," he told me as he reached out a hand to help me get down from the van.

I smiled at him. As he went around opening the back doors for Shaggy and Scooby I noticed large footprints in the mud near the van. I grabbed the flashlight Fred kept in the glove compartment and followed them. They seemed to lead around the back of the house. The tracks stopped at the cellar door which was bolted shut. It seemed strange the footprints would stop at a door that wouldn't open. As I looked closer I saw a key lying in the mud.

"Daphne!" Velma yelled.

I quickly grabbed the key and went back around the house to the van.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I thought I saw something," I told her.

She and Fred both raised an eyebrow at me. I was saved by Shaggy's Aunt and Uncle coming out of the cabin to greet us.

"Hey there kids," Uncle Dan smiled at us.

As we climbed up the front porch steps Shaggy introduced us.

"Nice to meet everyone," Aunt Beth smiled as she came out of the cabin.

She was short and plump, wearing a cooking apron.

"Glad you could make it out to help us out," they both smiled.

"Sure thing," Fred smiled back.

When we got inside Aunt Beth sat everyone down for dinner. Shaggy was right, her chili was great.

"Now we don't necessarily have enough room for all of ya, so someone's going to have to sleep down here on the couch," Uncle Dan explained.

"I'll take the couch," Freddie offered.

I was sitting in between him and Uncle Dan.

"That's alright son, I was thinking Shaggy and Scooby could take the downstairs," Uncle Dan explained.

Scooby and Shaggy looked up from the food long enough to frown.

"Wow, I don't remember you having such a big appetite," Aunt Beth joked.

"Better hide the leftovers," Velma joked.

"If there are any," Aunt Beth smiled.

Everyone laughed. After dinner we brought in our luggage and went up to our rooms. Fred had a room to himself while I shared with Velma.

"Wow, the moon sure is beautiful on the lake," Velma noticed as she looked out the upstairs window in the hall.

I had just changed into my night shirt and was leaving the bathroom when I heard her.

I joined her at the window in the hall, "It is." I said.

As she went into the bathroom I continued to look out the window. Suddenly I saw what seemed to be a figure walk by in the moonlight. I gasped. Fred was coming out of his room and heard me.

"What happened?" he asked.

"I just saw someone out there." I told him as he looked out the window with me.

"You sure?" he asked. "It could have been an animal."

I shook my head, "I'm sure, Fred."

He nodded and took my accusation seriously, "We'll check it out tomorrow."

I nodded, "Ok."

Then he smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, "Goodnight Daph."

I smiled, "Night Freddie."

The next morning we were up bright and early to start on unpacking and other chores. I was supposed to be carrying in boxes from the truck but Freddie and I were busy looking for clues by the dock where I had seen the figure. I sighed and he shrugged meaning he didn't find anything.

"I swear I saw something," I told him.

"I believe you, unfortunately we don't have any proof," he sighed.

"Fred, Daphne!" Aunt Beth yelled from the porch. "I'd ask Shaggy but I'm afraid he doesn't know how to drive a boat, so I'm asking you. About a half a mile down there's a little shop off the lake, will you go down there and buy me some batteries?" she asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

Freddie drove the boat down to a little shop that had just about everything, all crammed in one room.

"Haven't seen you kids around?" the woman behind the counter smiled as we walked in.

"Were staying with Beth and Dan Rogers just down the lake." Freddie told her.

She smiled, "Nice people, they are. I'm Jane."

Freddie smiled, "I'm Fred." Then he wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "This is Daphne."

She smiled too, "Nice to meet ya'll, is there anything I can help you with?"

"We're looking for batteries." I told her.

She nodded and grabbed a pack for the cupboard. I paid for the batteries but Fred looking around so I made conversation with Jane.

"Moon Lake is really beautiful," I smiled.

She nodded, "Lived here my whole life and I can't say I'd want to leave."

I furrowed my brow, "I didn't see any other cabins on the way here."

She nodded, "My cabin's actually closer to the Rogers than my store is. But its not lake front so you can't see it from all the trees and such," she explained.

She didn't seem too happy about that. Fred bought a few more things and then we left.

He popped open a can of soda in the boat, "Want some?" he asked me.

I took a sip and gave it back to him. "Did that woman seem strange to you?" I asked.

He nodded, "Probably cabin fever."

I smiled at his cheesy joke. When we got back to the dock Velma ran out to greet us.

"You guys come quick, Uncle Dan's hurt!" she exclaimed.

Freddie's eyes went wide as he quickly tied the boat to the dock and we got out. When we got into the cabin Uncle Dan was lying on the coach with an ice pack on his head.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"Someone pushed away the ladder when I was repairing the roof," he explained.

"Did you see anyone?" I asked.

He shook his head making the ice pack slide down his head. "I didn't see anything, I hit my head before I could." He explained as Freddie moved the ice pack back.

"Where did you fall?" Fred asked.

"Just outside, the ladders still there."

I nodded to Freddie and we went out to take a look. Shaggy and Scooby were already at the scene.

"Find anything?" Fred asked them.

Scooby shook his head.

"Those are the same footprints I saw last night near the van. They led around to the back of the house, I followed them. That's when Velma called for me." I explained.

I showed them the cellar door.

"Any idea where the key for this lock is?" Fred asked Shaggy.

Shaggy shrugged. The wooden door looked rotten so I worried when Scooby climbed atop it.

"Scoob, watch out," Freddie tried to tell him.

Suddenly Scooby fell through to the stairs beneath.

"Relp Re!" Scooby yelled.

"Were coming," I said as I climbed down first.

Shaggy shined his flashlight ahead of us as I spotted something strange.

"Is that a sleeping bag?" I asked.

Scooby went over and sniffed it.

"I'm guessing you're Aunt and Uncle don't sleep down here?" Freddie asked.

"Nope, but whoever does they look like they have it good. Look at that mini fridge," Shaggy said a he furrowed his brow.

"Guys!" Velma yelled from above.

"Down here," I said as I went to the door to help her climb down.

"Jinkies, whoever is hiding down here must be trying to scare Aunt Beth and Uncle Dan away by causing accidents," Velma figured.

I nodded. I watched as Fred looked around the cellar.

"Figuring out a plan?" I asked as I put my hand on his shoulder so I wouldn't startle him.

He nodded and smiled. The next day we were putting his plan into action. Fred was setting up, Shaggy and Scooby were on guard, and Velma was putting the clues together. I on the other hand was trying to find our mysterious guest. I made my way through the trees looking for him to lead him back to the trap. As I stopped to make sure my walkie talkie was on I heard something behind me. I turned to see the large black figure watching me. I turned and made a run for it. He followed me back to the house. As I ran down the path to the house I tripped and fell. My communicator flew across the ground. I tried to grab it but the figure got to it first. I gasped as he stepped closer to me and pushed me back to the ground.

"Daphne, you there?" Freddie's voice came threw the communicator.

I sighed as the figure figured out what was going on. He threw the walkie talkie into the lake and took a step closer to me. I screamed hoping the gang would hear. As he reached down for me he was suddenly pulled back. Freddie had grabbed his shoulder and punched him to the ground. As Shaggy and Scooby threw a net over the creep Velma and Fred grabbed my arms to pull me up.

"Thanks guys," I sighed.

"Let's see who it is," Velma said as she pulled at the villain's costume.

As she pulled off the cloak and mask I recognized the women.

"It's Jane from that little shop off the lake!" Freddie exclaimed.

"You were trying to scare the Roger's off their land so you could have a better cabin!" I added.

She sighed, "And I would've gotten away with it if it weren't for you snooping kids and that stupid dog!"

Soon after Aunt Beth came out and called the police. As they took Jane away Freddie noticed I was looking at the clock. He sat down next to me at the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to go to the dance," he said.

I warmed my hands on my cup of coco, "It's alright," I told him.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's the big deal about the dance?" he asked earnestly.

I looked at him and explained. "I've never slow danced with anyone," I told him. "That might not mean much to you, but to a girl it's kind of important."

He nodded and seemed to understand. "You'll get your chance," he said kindly.

"Thanks Fred," I told him before getting up and going upstairs to my room.

I changed into my night shirt and was brushing my hair when there was a knock at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Its Freddie, come quick, there's something out on the dock!" he yelled.

I quickly put on jeans and my jacket and ran out to the dock. I didn't see anything. I walked to the end of the dock to find Freddie.

"What's going on?" I asked him.

He smiled. "Well there's no disco ball, but we do have the moon. And your favorite CD from the mystery machine," he smiled as he turned on the stereo.

I smiled as I realized he made me my own dance. "Dance with me?" I asked him.

"Sure," he said.

We danced for a while to the up beat jams of my favorite band, laughing and singing along. But then a slow song came on. Freddie stepped back and scratched his head.

"You don't have to waste your slow dance on me, I'm probably not what you had in mind."

I shook my head and hugged his shoulders. He gently put his hands on my hips as we swayed to the music.

"Thank you for this," I told him as I rested my chin on his shoulder.

He responded by bringing me closer to him.

* * *

_Preview for Chapter 2: _

Velma struggles with her feelings for Freddie and is reluctant to ask Daphne for advice. Freddie's dad is admitted into the hospital.

NEW CHAPTERS ON TUESDAYS! :)


	2. Velma

**Daphne's Diaries **

Season 1, Episode 2: Velma

"Tyler it's an hour after bedtime, you have to go to sleep now." I told him.

The seven year old looked and me and pouted.

I threw up my hands, "Sorry."

He stomped into his room and got into the bed. I stood by the door and waited. When he got into bed I smiled and turned out the light. As I made my way downstairs I heard a car door shut outside. I looked to my watch. His parents weren't supposed to be home for three hours. I closed the blinds and made sure the back door was locked. The chills up my spine weren't lessened by the rain falling outside. Just as I sat down on the couch there was a knock on the door. As I opened it to see a hooded figure I gasped.

"Relax Daph, it's me." Freddie said as he pulled down his hood.

I sighed and urged him to come in.

"I thought someone was out there," I sighed.

He smiled, "Nope, it's just me."

As I sat back down on the couch I noticed the bag he was holding.

"What's that?" I asked as he took off his coat.

"Well I knew you were babysitting tonight so I thought I'd bring over some takeout," he smiled.

I smiled as I smelled Chinese.

"This is why you're my best friend," I joked.

He laughed as I went into the kitchen to find some plates. We ate dinner while we watched a movie. During the movie I got sleepy and leaned my head on Fred's shoulder. He sunk back into the couch a bit more and slid an arm behind me while keeping his eyes on the TV. I loved the way he felt so strong. I noticed he was wearing cologne too. Just as I relaxed into him, he sat up quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"The Peterson's usually get home around 10, don't they?" he asked.

I nodded. He grabbed my arm to look at my watch. I looked too to see it was already 10:10. He quickly got up and put on his letterman jacket as I threw away the food and brought the plates to the kitchen. I heard a car door outside and heels clicking to the front door. Fred's eyes went wide.

"The back door," I whispered.

He nodded and made a run for it as I awaited the Peterson's. They walked in with smiles on their faces.

"Is Tyler asleep?" Mr. Peterson asked.

I nodded, "Out like a light."

He went upstairs to check on him. As Mrs. Peterson pulled out her wallet to pay me she sniffed the air.

"I smell cologne," she noticed.

She counted the money and handed it to me.

"Thank you," I told her.

She smiled. "That Freddie Jones boy was here, wasn't he?" she asked me.

"He was," I admitted.

She giggled, "Oh Daphne, I'm not mad. He's a charming young man, good for you."

I shook my head, "Were not dating."

She shrugged, "That may be so but you might want to get on that, before another girl does," she warned.

I smiled uneasily and let her drive me home. The next morning I called Freddie to tell him what happened. But I didn't tell him about what Mrs. Peterson had warned.

"Daph, I have to let you go. Velma just stopped by," he told me.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you at school tomorrow," I said.

He said goodbye and hung up. Velma? What was she doing at Freddie's?

Before school the next day when Fred picked me up I noticed Velma was in my usual seat next to him, in the middle. And on the walk into school she was glued to his side. Was something going on? When I walked into Physics I overheard her telling her friend about a dreamy boy.

I took my seat next to her and asked, "Who's the dreamy boy?" with enthusiasm.

She shrugged, "Oh no one."

I frowned but didn't push it. After school I met Fred at his locker.

"Hey," I smiled at him.

He smiled too.

"Do you wanna get a coffee or something?" I asked him.

"I would but I promised Velma I would help her with her physics homework," he frowned.

I wanted to tell him that Velma usually helped me with my homework and she was practically a genius, but I didn't because she was my friend.

As Velma joined us Freddie offered, "Why don't we get coffee and then we can all work on the homework?"

I nodded, "Yeah that sounds great."

Velma didn't look so happy.

Once we were at the coffee shop Fred excused himself to use the bathroom. I smiled at Velma across the booth. I expected her to smile back but she didn't. She kicked me under the table.

"Velma!" I complained as my leg throbbed.

"Don't you get it?" she asked.

"Get what?" I asked.

She sighed and her face looked like she was about to make a huge confession.

"I like him," she whispered.

"Fred?" I asked.

She nodded.

"I didn't know," I shrugged.

"Well now you do, so can you back off?" she asked me.

"Back off?" I asked.

"I know you guys are friends but don't push it okay? I want him to like me."

I nodded quickly, "Velma I don't like him like that," I lied.

She looked relieved. "Good," she sighed.

In the minutes after we sat there awkwardly. I played with the whip cream on my coffee just to have something to do. When Fred got back Velma kept me out of the conversation as much as she could. When I finished my coffee I told them I forgot that I needed to help my mom with something and that I had to go.

"You sure?" Freddie asked me as I got up.

"Yeah, I'll see you later." I told him.

I tried to pay for my coffee but he shook his head. "I got this one," he smiled.

I touched his shoulder lightly, "Thanks Fred."

I grabbed my bag and left. On the walk home I thought about what Velma had said. Did she see me as competition?

When I got home my dad was reading in the study.

"Hey pumpkin," he smiled at me.

"Hey daddy," I sighed.

"Is something wrong Daphne?" he asked me.

I shook my head before heading up the staircase. The annoying thing about living in a mansion is having to walk up two flights of stairs to get to my room. I took a shower then started my homework.

Just as I had finished our maid came into my room with the phone, "It's for you Miss Daphne," she said.

I took the phone and said hello. It was Freddie.

"After I dropped Velma off I remembered that your mom is spending the week visiting friends in New York," he stated.

I sighed.

"So why did you leave?" he asked.

I could hear the concern in his voice.

"I actually went shopping, um, my dad's birthdays coming up."

There was a pause before he laughed. "Your dad's birthday is in December, its only April."

Suddenly I hated that he knew everything about me.

"Okay, so maybe I just wanted to go."

"Whys that?" he asked.

"Daphne!" I heard my dad call from downstairs.

"Sorry Fred, I gotta go." I told him.

He sighed but said goodbye.

The rest of the week at school was weird. I avoided Velma. But since she was always with Fred, I unfortunately avoided him too. I overheard her talking in Physics about asking Fred to the movies on Saturday. After class I followed her out.

"Hey Velma," I said.

She looked relieved that I was talking to her.

"Do you want some help shopping for an outfit for the date?" I asked her.

Her smile grew wide. "Of course!" she exclaimed.

So Saturday morning I picked up Velma bright and early to hit the mall. Her date was at 5. I avoided the Freddie topic and focused on clothes. She refused to buy anything but orange. As she tried on a sweater she had picked out she brought up Fred.

"What's up with that silly ascot anyway?" she laughed.

When she looked back to the mirror I glared at her. The ascot _was_ Fred. I didn't think I'd ever seen him without it. I ignored her question and told her to buy the sweater. She changed in the car and wanted me to drop her off at Fred's. When we got to his house the van wasn't in the driveway.

"Are you sure you're meeting here?" I asked her.

She nodded. I told her to call his phone. She tried it and the housekeeper picked up. When Velma hung up the phone her jaw had dropped.

"What?" I asked.

"He's at the hospital, something happened to his dad," she said, her words shaky.

I stepped on it and raced to the hospital. When we got there I saw the mystery machine in the parking lot. Inside Velma asked the receptionist for the room. When we got to the room there was a nurse outside who stopped us.

"Are you here to see Mayor Jones?" she asked.

I nodded.

"He was just admitted into surgery," she said.

"Let them in," I heard Fred say from inside the room.

Velma opened the door and we both stepped in. He was standing by the window and looked to be heartbroken. As he stepped closer to us Velma stepped up and held out her arms. But Freddie stepped around her and crushed me to his chest as he coiled his arms tightly around my body.

I hugged his shoulders, "Oh Freddie," I sighed as I tried to calm him down by rubbing his back.

He buried his head into my shoulder. As I hugged him I looked behind me for Velma. She was gone. I spent the rest of my Saturday night with Freddie in the hospital. He wouldn't let me leave his side. The way he had described finding his dad I knew he was scared of losing the others close to him too. When Mayor Jones came out of surgery he was feeling better. He wanted to go home right away. After a few more hours they let him leave because he had joked he needed to run the city. I walked out with them and helped Freddie get him into the van.

"Need a ride?" Freddie asked.

I shook my head, "I drove." I told him before heading off to my car.

He followed me halfway. When I turned when he said my name I noticed the way the sunrise brought out his eyes. A gust of wind came threw as he spoke.

"I don't know what I would have done without you tonight," he told me as his eyes slightly glazed with water.

I closed the gap between us and nodded. "I always here for you," I told him as a single tear escaped me.

He grabbed me again and brought me into his chest.

He kissed the top of my head gently, "I'll be okay, don't cry Daph."

I nodded and pulled away. "Call me if you need anything." I said before leaving him to go to my car.

He waved as I pulled away and left the parking lot. I wanted to call Velma but it was to early. But that morning when I woke up she was already waiting for me. My dad left us alone in the kitchen.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted," she said.

I shook my head, "Don't apologize."

She nodded but went on anyway. "Fred needs you," she said. "In a different way then he needs the rest of us. You guys have a connection that he and I don't have and I understand that now. He doesn't think of me the way he thinks of you."

"Velma-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"I saw how he looked at you, how much he needed you."

I didn't have anything to say to that.

She shrugged and left.

* * *

_Preview for Chapter 3:_

The gang is invited on a cruise for spring break by a friend of Daphne's parents. When Daphne helps out a fellow passenger who is seasick he becomes lovesick for her.

~PLEASE REVIEW~

I reply to each one so questions are welcome. :)


	3. Ghoul in the Gulf

**Daphne's Diaries**

Season 1, Episode 3: Ghoul in the Gulf

"Fred, you don't have to go if you don't want to. With everything that has happened we would all understand," I told him as we sat in my room.

Shaggy and Velma nodded.

"I know, thanks guys. But I need to go, I need a break from Coolsville right now," he sighed.

The dark circles under his eyes were proof that he needed a break.

"Okay," I smiled supportively.

A few days later spring break had started and the gang and I were off to Mexico. The gang and I had been invited on a cruise by a Blake family friend. A few hours later after our short flight we boarded the Santa Monica. As soon as we stepped foot on the boat Michael was waiting for us.

"Daphne, its good to see you!" he smiled as he kissed my cheek. "I'm so glad you and your friends could make it," he added smiling at everyone.

"Me too, thanks for inviting us."

Suddenly he looked nervous. He grabbed my arm and pulled us off to the side of the boat, away from boarding guests.

"There's actually a specific reason I invited you," he whispered.

We all leaned in to hear him.

"I'm afraid my ship is haunted," he confessed.

"Haunted?" Velma asked.

"Strange things have been happening in the night. Weird accidents, disappearing items.." he continued.

"We'll help," I told him.

"Definitely, were on the case." Freddie agreed.

I smiled at him but hoped he wasn't using this to forget his troubles. Michael smiled and thanked us. Then he sent us off with a woman who would take us to our rooms. Our rooms were on the bottom floor and right across the hall from each other. I bunked with Velma while Shaggy and Scooby bunked with Fred. As soon as we got into our rooms I changed into a white sundress and grabbed my sunglasses. If I was going to look for clues on my vacation I might as well look cute while I'm at it. Velma and I met Fred, Shaggy, and Scooby in the hall.

"Let's split up gang," Freddie instructed. "Daphne, you can come with me. Velma, you go with Shaggy and Scooby."

"Alright, let's go hunt for 'clues' in the kitchen," Shaggy joked.

As Shaggy and Scooby got ahead of her I looked at Velma. I worried she would be jealous that Fred wanted me to go with him, but her face didn't give anything away. Fred pulled along my arm as he headed the other way. We walked for a while in silence.

When we got to the main deck I asked, "Are you sure your okay?"

He didn't look at me, he just kept looking ahead at the people on the deck. When I cleared my throat in an indication I was waiting for a response he blew it off.

"I'm fine Daphne," he responded.

I rolled my eyes when he wasn't looking.

"There's Michael," he said suddenly. "I'm going to ask him what things have been disappearing," he said as he took off across the ship.

I decided to wait and went to the railing to look out over the ocean. As I looked down at the water I was startled when a guy ran up next to me and leaned over the railing to throw up. I grabbed napkins from a passing waitress and handed them to him when he got back up.

"Thanks," he said nervously as his cheeks went red.

His hair was dark brown and shaggy and his eyes were a pretty green. When he had wiped his mouth, he smiled at me.

"I'm Matt," he told me.

"Daphne," I said shaking his hand. "I get sea sick too. But these help," I told him pulling a pack of aspirin out of my pocket.

He smiled as he took them, "Thanks."

I smiled, "Sure."

Just then I heard Freddie calling my name. I waved him over.

"Fred, this is Matt." I introduced him.

They shook hands.

"Come on Daph," Freddie urged.

I said bye to Matt and went with him.

"Looks like a lot of things have been stolen from passenger's rooms," he explained. "You know what that means?" he asked.

"This ghost has keys," I joked.

He narrowed his eyebrows at me.

"Or it's an employee with room access?"

He nodded and smiled, "Exactly."

He pulled out a list that Michael had given him of the people who have room access. I sighed as I counted five maids alone.

"Fred, Daphne!" I heard Velma yell.

We turned and waited for her. I didn't understand how she could still be wearing that sweater when it was so hot out.

"Well I lost Scooby and Shaggy to the buffet line, but I did find this," she said handing me a piece of paper.

It was a torn scrap from what it looked like to be a 'to do' list. I furrowed my brow.

"If we can find the rest of this list it will lead us closer to the ghost. I found this near the staircase a passenger had fallen down the other day."

Fred smiled, "Good work, this should help too," he said as he handed her his list.

As they started going over theories I tuned them out. I wanted to enjoy my vacation. Suddenly I saw Scooby and Shaggy run by as I looked down the stairs. Running after them was a glowing green ghost figure. I climbed down the stairs and ran after them. As I ran by a corner someone grabbed my arm and pulled me into a closet. I was about to scream when the light clicked on.

"You got to be careful," the old man said to me.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"I'm the maintenance guy, Earl," he said holding out his name badge.

"Did you see that ghost?" I asked him.

He nodded, "I wouldn't go messing with it if I was you."

I nodded but ignored the warning, I had to help Shaggy and Scooby.

"She went this way!" I heard Fred yell in the hall as I heard running footsteps approaching.

I tried the door knob but it wouldn't turn. When I looked back to Earl, he was gone.

I pounded on the door, "Fred!"

The steps stopped and Fred opened the door. I hugged him.

"What happened?" he asked me.

"The janitor pulled me in there with him, and then he vanished!" I exclaimed.

Velma opened the door and went in to investigate.

Freddie ran a hand threw my hair and said, "You're okay now." I nodded and let him go.

After that I refused to look for clues and sat on the deck sunbathing the rest of the day. After a few hours Matt joined me. I smiled as he handed me a drink.

"How's your day going?"

"Better now," I told him.

"How's your stomach?" I asked jokingly.

"Better thanks," he smiled.

"Good."

"Hey Daphne, I'm really glad I met you," he told me.

I opened my eyes and lifted my sunglasses to my head. Suddenly he was leaning towards me trying to kiss me. I leaned back and let him fall forward onto my lap. He sat up embarrassed.

"Were just friends," I made clear.

"I really like you," he said.

"You don't even know me," I tried to explain to him.

He shrugged, "It doesn't matter."

I looked around for my escape, this guy was creeping me out. As he said something else I put on my flips flops and headed out of there. When he started to follow, I sprinted. While slipping on the wet deck I ran into a waiter and knocked his tray over. As I fell to the ground the man had a fit. Fred saw me from a few feet away and came over to help me up.

"Let's get out of here danger prone," he joked.

I smiled and quickly ran off with him.

"What were you running from anyway?" he asked me as we were alone at the railing.

"That guy, Matt, the one who was sick?"

He nodded.

"He tried to kiss me," I told him.

He face turned to anger and his eyebrows nearly met in the middle. I thought he was going to threaten to kill him but his face turned to concern as he looked to me instead.

"Are you okay?" he asked sincerely.

I smiled and nodded, "I'm fine."

He smiled, "Good."

Then he looked back out to the ocean.

I put a hand on his shoulder and asked him the same, "Are you okay?"

He looked down and a small smirk played his lips.

"Everyone else believes me when I say I'm fine, why not you?" he asked.

"Because I know you're not. I know you to well to believe that," I explained.

He wrapped an arm around my waist. "What if I say I'm taking it a day at a time and I'm working on being fine?" he asked.

I nodded, "I'll buy it."

He smiled.

He took my hand and we walked back to our rooms. As I got into my room I saw that the window was cracked and water was leaking into the room.

"Fred!" I yelled.

He came running in just as I tore the note off the wall.

It read: _This will teach you to mess around in my plans. _

Just as I handed the paper to Fred the door slammed shut. I ran to it and tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. I looked back to Fred in a panic. He ran over to the door and tried it too. I sighed when he couldn't get it open.

"Velma!" I screamed pounding on the door.

"Shaggy!" Fred yelled.

Thirty minutes later our voices were gone and the water was up to my elbows. It was cold and I couldn't stop my teeth from chattering. It was making me sleepy. As I leaned against the wall Fred came over to me.

"Hey," he said placing his hands on my cheeks. "Hang in there Daph, were going to be fine."

I couldn't stop my eyes from shutting. "I'm so cold," I told him between the chattering of my teeth.

He held me close and rubbed my back to warm me up. As I rested my head on his shoulder I shut my eyes.

I gasped awake in a strange room. I was lying in a little white bed and an IV was hooked into my arm. Matt was sitting next to me. I sat up and pushed myself away from him.

"Hey, it's okay," he whispered lightly.

"Where am I?" I asked.

"The infirmary," he said.

"Where's Fred?" I asked.

"He talking to the coast guard, he's fine."

I nodded but wasn't sure if I believed him. Suddenly Velma walked into the room. I smiled at her.

"Hey sleepy," she smiled at me.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She explained that Matt had found Fred and I after I had passed out. She had been with Shaggy and Scooby looking for clues.

"We found the rest of that to do list in another closet," she explained.

I nodded and waited for her to go on. Then she told me that the list had belonged to the janitor who had wanted to scare Michael off so he could buy the ship. But the way she had described him didn't match the man I had seen in the closet. When I explained that to her she told me about the accident that had happened twenty years earlier. The man I had seen, the janitor then and the father of the janitor now, had drowned in the maintenance room. The Janitor had wanted to make it looked like his father's ghost was haunting the ship so he could scare everyone away.

"So he used projectors?" I asked.

Velma shook her head. "He was the one in the ghost costume. The man that you saw was a real ghost," she explained.

I felt a chill go up my spine. "But you guys caught him?" I asked to change the subject.

She nodded, "And Michael is very grateful."

I asked if Fred was alright.

She nodded, "He didn't want to leave you but we needed his help with a trap."

I told her I understood.

"But unfortunately he wants to get off the ship as soon as possible," she frowned.

I sympathized with her but that sounded like a great idea to be honest. A few hours later the nurse let me leave the infirmary. I ran into Fred in the hallway.

"I was just coming to see you," he smiled as he caught my waist, stopping me. "Do you feel better?" he asked pulling me into a hug.

I nodded, "I'm good."

The next day we were on a plane back to Coolsville and I was glad. I needed a break from mysteries. As I watched Shaggy and Scooby fight over leg room from my seat, Fred's head fell onto my shoulder. I realized he had the right idea and leaned my head against him to get some sleep.

* * *

_Preview for Chapter 4: _

Shaggy struggles with being the class clown. Meanwhile Daphne thinks she isn't good enough for Fred.

~YOU WILL NEVER BE A FAILURE UNTIL THE DAY YOU GIVE UP, TRYING NEVER HURT ANYONE.~


	4. Shaggy

**Daphne's Diaries **

Season 1, Episode 4: Shaggy

As Shaggy slipped and his beaker went flying the class exploded with laughter. I couldn't help myself but tried to cover my laugh. As I looked to the lab table behind me Fred was laughing so hard his eyes watered.

"Mr. Rogers get up," Mr. Holterman told him.

Shaggy got up and brushed himself off. The class laughed again when he ran into a table on his way to his lab station. The bell was about to ring and the class was gathering their materials. As the bell rang everyone rushed out the door. I looked behind me for Fred but he was already gone. But Shaggy wasn't. I went over to his lab table and asked what was wrong.

"I'm tired of being the class clown, Daph," he explained woefully.

"You're not the class clown," I tried to tell him. "Everyone likes you, that's why we laugh."

He shook his head, "That why _you _laugh, not them."

Suddenly a big football player, Rick, passed as he was leaving the room. "How can a person be so damn clumsy?" he asked Shaggy.

Shaggy shrugged. He laughed and walked off. "Looking good Daph," he smiled at me. I ignored him and looked back to Shaggy.

"It's easy for you," he claimed. "You're pretty and popular."

"But you've won every eating contest you've ever entered?" I smiled.

"I just want them to stop laughing at me."

I didn't know what to say to that.

"Do you want to go shopping with me this weekend?" I asked him instead.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because the first step to being self confident is looking good."

He shrugged, "Okay."

I smiled, "Good."

After school I met up with Fred at his locker.

"Hello beautiful," he smiled at me.

I felt my face get hot as I blushed. Things with Fred were great as of lately. Mainly because of the strong connection we shared. He opened up to me in a way he didn't open up to anyone else. He constantly wanted to spend time together to talk. And he needed someone to talk to about his dad. Which was okay with me, I liked spending time with him.

"You still there?" he asked me with a smile, breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry, still here." I smiled. "What are we doing tonight?" I asked with a smile.

"Do whatever you want tonight," Rick said interrupting. "But make sure you make it to my party Saturday night."

Fred nodded and Rick left. "Are we going?" he asked me as he leaned on the locker.

Notice how he asked if _we _were going, we were pretty much attached at the hip these days. I shrugged to answer him.

He smiled as an idea came to him, "We could always leave early and catch that new movie."

I nodded. "You mean like a date?" I asked with a sly smile.

A smile spread across his lips.

I laughed, "I'll take that as a yes."

He smiled and took the books I was holding, "Let's get out of here."

Without anything else to do we decided to hang out at Fred's house. His dad was back in the hospital and the housekeeper left after three. Fred's house wasn't as big as my house but it held its own. He _was_ the mayor's son after all, which meant certain benefits. Like free food at restaurants around town. We sat in his living room and watched a movie. Halfway through the movie I looked to Fred to see he had fallen asleep. I was tired too so I gave in and fell asleep next to him. My phone went off around one am waking us both up. It was my mother texting from my parent's trip to Europe. She obviously didn't realize what time it was here in Ohio. After I texted her back I grabbed my bag and was about to go when Fred grabbed my arm. He startled me a bit and I gasped.

"I should go, it's late." I told him.

With his eyes half closed in a sleepy daze he said, "Stay the night."

I looked to him and wondered if that was a good idea.

Then he lie back down and shut his eyes, "It gets lonely around here."

I sighed and sunk down to my knees in front of the couch. I had never thought about how he must have felt with his dad gone. But now I knew, he was lonely, so lonely that he didn't want me to leave. It was a heart breaking realization.

"Please," he asked softly.

I nodded even though his eyes were closed and laid down next to him. The couch was a tight fit so my back rested against his chest. He whispered thank you and let his arm fall over me. The next morning when I woke up Fred was gone. I kicked off the thick blanket over me and went into the kitchen, where I heard noise, to see the housekeeper.

"He's out back," she told me.

She didn't seem happy with me. I nodded and went through the back door. He was standing by the pool, looking down at the water. I came up behind him and shook his shoulder jokingly, pretending I was going to push him in. He turned and smiled at me, squeezing me into a giant hug. When he let go I asked him what he was doing out there.

"Well when Judy found us she beat me over the head with a pillow, so I thought I'd let her calm down," he explained with a smile.

"She was mad?" I asked.

"She thinks we had sex," he said looking away from me.

I asked him if he tried to explain. He nodded but said she didn't believe him.

"I'm probably making it worse, I'm gonna go."

He took my hand lightly, "You make everything better, Daphne."

I smiled at him. I went back inside and grabbed my phone to call my driver. After I called I noticed Judy watching me.

"Nothing happened," I tried to tell her.

"I trust Fred, but I don't trust you," she said coldly. "I don't want you around him," she told me.

"That's not your decision to make."

She shrugged, "That maybe so, but his father will agree with me when I tell him. Fred has a reputation to uphold, I won't let you ruin it."

I was so disgusted that I couldn't say anything else, I turned and left. In the limo I got a call from Shaggy. I sighed as I remembered I had promised to go shopping with him. I quickly went home to shower and change and told the driver to pick Shaggy up. When I got out of the shower and went downstairs he was waiting. He could see I was upset. He asked what was wrong. I told him what Judy had said.

"Daphne, you're the best person I know, she's obviously crazy," he said nicely.

"Thanks Shaggy," I smiled.

When we got to the mall I asked him which store he wanted to try first. He rubbed his stomach and picked the food court. I admitted I was hungry too and we got some pizza. While we ate we talked about last night.

"That's crazy that she thought you and Fred had sex, you guys aren't even together."

I shrugged and took a bite of my pizza.

"You guys aren't together right?" he asked.

"Were supposed to go on a date tonight," I told him.

He nodded and looked a little disappointed. I ignored it and told him to pick a store. When he tried on the outfit I had picked out for him he came out of the dressing room awkwardly.

"I'm not sure this is me, Daphne."

I smiled, "What if I told you it came in green?"

He smiled. As he tried on the green one my phone vibrated in my bag. The caller ID said it was Fred.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, you want me to pick you up tonight?" he asked.

"No, I'll just meet you there."

He sounded disappointed, "Oh."

"Do you still want to go to the movies?" he asked.

"Maybe not tonight," I told him.

"Did something happen, Daph, I thought you were excited about tonight?" he asked.

"I changed my mind," I said reluctantly.

"Oh," he said before saying goodbye and hanging up.

I felt awful for lying.

As Shaggy came out of the dressing room he saw me cry.

He came over to me and hugged my shoulders, "It's alright, Daph."

I nodded. We went back to my house an hour later and I told Shaggy to hold on as I put on my dress. It was an indigo v neck that stopped just above the knees with a kimono sleeve. When I came out to my room Shaggy said I looked great. I did his hair by taking some gel and pushing it back out of his eyes. He looked a lot better that way. When we got to the party I could see the attention he was drawing. All the girls were smiling, everyone but Velma.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I gave him a makeover," I smiled.

She frowned, "You looked fine the way you were."

I decided to let them talk and walked inside to get a drink.

"Thanks for coming Daph, you look hot." Rick smiled at me.

I shot him a dirty look. "Your welcome, but only Freddie can call me Daph."

He was annoyed. He stepped closer grabbing my arm. "You sure about that? Because I was thinking we would look good together."

I shook my head and pushed around him, running into Fred. He furrowed his brow at me.

"Hey man," Rick greeted him shamelessly.

"Watch yourself," Freddie told him before pulling me away. "You okay?" he asked.

I nodded and leaned against the wall outside, crossing my arms.

He changed the subject, "Did you see Shaggy?"

I nodded.

"He looks like he's ready for prom," Fred laughed.

"I picked that out," I told him.

"So you were at the mall with him today. That's what Michelle told me but I didn't think it was true."

Michelle was a girl that had been in love with Fred since the second grade, so of course she hated me and would do anything to make me look bad.

"He wanted a change," I shrugged.

"He wanted time_ alone_ with you," Fred accused.

I shook my head.

"What's going on with you Daph? Everything was fine last night," he asked softly as his hands flew up in question.

"I just don't think that date is a good idea anymore," I admitted.

"What makes you think that?"

"Were friends, it would be weird." I lied.

His brow furrowed in confusion as his phone vibrated in his pocket. He ignored it and kept staring at me.

"You better get that," I said softly.

He rolled his eyes at me and pulled his phone out. He held up a finger and walked away to take the call. I waited. He came back a few minutes later saying he had to go to the hospital, that his father wanted to talk to him. I could only think of one thing that his father would have to say, stop seeing Daphne.

"I'll come with you," I told him.

He shook his head, "You don't know what you want."

Then he left me standing there as he walked off down the lawn. I sighed. I fished my keys out of my bag and headed for my car. On my way I was stopped by Rick.

"Wanna dance?" he asked drunkenly.

I said no and tried to push around him. He grabbed my arms a little to tightly. I gasped.

"Hey, let her go." Shaggy spoke up as he came over to us.

Rick let me go but went up to Shaggy. "What are you going to do about it?" he asked.

Shaggy gulped. Rick shoved him. Then Shaggy did the unexpected. He shoved Rick back, right into the pool. The party exploded into a fit of giggles.

"You're the man, Rogers!" someone yelled.

Shaggy smiled, proud of himself. I grabbed his arm and pulled him with me as I ran to my car. He claimed he wanted to stay. I explained that if he stayed Rick would kill him. He looked scared and let me take him home. After Shaggy left I sat in his driveway awhile. I didn't know what to do next. I backed out of the driveway and drove around. I found myself at the hospital. I sighed and parked, getting out to go see Fred. As I got to Mayor Roger's room I noticed Fred wasn't there.

"Daphne?" the Mayor asked me.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" I asked.

He shook his head and sat up, "What are you doing here?"

I told him I didn't know why I came. As he looked at me sadly I felt my eyes fill with tears. He told me to sit down next to him. When I sat down he asked what was wrong.

"I'm scared," I told him.

Of course he asked about what.

"I'm scared that you're going to tell me I can't see Fred anymore," I explained between tears.

"Why would I say that?"

"Because he has a reputation to uphold and Judy said she would talk to you about me," I said.

He looked confused, but then it faded to a smile.

"Judy did talk to me. I'd like to say I understand where she is coming from, but I really don't. Sure, I expect Fred to hold a decent reputation, but if I thought you were standing in the way of that I would have said something a long time ago. Daphne, you're a great girl. I'm glad my son has someone like you in his life," he said sincerely.

I smiled and sighed in relief. "You don't care that I slept over?" I asked.

He smiled, "I'm glad you kept him company, he told me he gets lonely. You can stay over whenever you want."

I nodded and thanked him. Just as I looked to the door Fred came into the room.

"Daph," he said softly. I got up and waited to see his reaction to me. He held out his hand for mine and took me out into the hallway.

"Why didn't you tell me what Judy said to you?" he asked.

I frowned, "I thought she was right. I thought I wasn't good enough to be your friend."

He shook his head and held onto my hands. "You're more than my friend, Daph," he told me.

I hugged him. As we pulled away he took my face in his hands and lightly touched his lips to mine. As he pulled away he watched my face for my reaction. I responded by kissing him again.

* * *

_Preview for Chapter 5:_

A class camping trip turns freaky when the camp they are to visit is found to be empty.

~A LIMIT ON WHAT YOU WILL DO, PUTS A LIMIT ON WHAT YOU CAN DO.~


	5. Wolf Man at Whitcomb

**Daphne's Diaries**

Season 1, Episode 5: Wolf Man at Whitcomb

That Monday morning I woke up refreshed and excited. After I took a shower and get dressed I heard a car pull up in the driveway. I looked out my window to see Fred looking up at me, leaning on the mystery machine. He waved to me. I smiled and gestured for him to come inside. As he started up the path to the house I grabbed a few last things and went downstairs. As I came down the stairs I heard my dad talking to Fred.

"Nice to see you son," my dad told him.

"You too sir, how was Europe?"

My parents began telling him about their trip just as I reached the last step. Fred looked to me and smiled, his hands in his pockets.

"Have you got everything?" my mother asked.

I nodded, "I think so."

She nodded and looked to Fred, "Make sure Daphne's safe out there, alright?" she asked him.

Fred nodded and reassured her, "You have nothing to worry about."

"They'll be fine dear," my father told my mother.

I was worried my parents would be a little hesitant about Fred since Mayor Jones had made me tell them I had slept over at their house. But my father had surprised me and simply told me he liked Fred and he trusted him. Fred reached for my suitcase as I hugged my parents' goodbye. I followed him outside and around to the back of the van. As he reached for the door I grabbed his wrist. He gave me a puzzled look. I put my finger over his lips as he tried to say something. When I pointed to the van and then my ear he nodding realizing Shaggy and Velma would hear. Then I took his face in my hands and kissed him. He smiled at me between kisses.

"Fred?" Velma questioned through the window.

Fred frowned as we broke from each other and opened the door to the van.

"Hey guys," I smiled at everyone.

"Hey," Velma smiled. "You look like your ready for the woods," she noticed.

I smiled as I explained I had to buy a whole new wardrobe just for the trip. When everyone laughed Fred shut the doors and I started to make my way to front. He pulled my arm, pulling me back to him. I smiled after he kissed me again.

"Come on kids, don't moan! It's only three hours; it won't kill you." Mr. Holterman yelled over us as we all boarded the school bus. That was easy for him to say, he had a seat all to himself. I was squished between Fred and Shaggy. Velma, who was sitting in front of us, turned and smiled at us. I glared back at her because she only had to share a seat with one person.

"What's this place called again?" Shaggy asked.

"Camp Whitcomb," Freddie told him.

"What's the point anyway?" I asked as I felt the heat and claustrophobia set in.

Freddie reached up and opened the window. I smiled at him.

"I'll tell you what the point is," Shaggy smiled. "Smores!" he cheered happily.

When I laughed, I realized I was the only one. I looked to Fred to see him trying to hide his annoyance. I sighed and leaned back to look out of the window. We got to the camp a few hours later and everyone got off the bus. The camp was strangely quiet, and empty. I looked around and watched as Mr. Holterman came out of the office with a quizzical expression.

"There's nobody here," he told us.

Fred's brow furrowed.

"What are we going to do?" I asked him.

Mr. Holterman frowned, "Maybe they all went on a hike. Let's make ourselves feel at home."

I looked to Velma to see my reaction play out on her face, she looked surprised. Mr. Holterman had always been the kind of teacher with no rules and a 'do whatever you want' attitude.

"Listen up," he yelled to the group. "Everyone take your stuff into your previously assigned cabins and meet back here in thirty minutes."

I knew Velma was bunking with me so I said goodbye to the guys and walked off with her.

"Is he crazy?" she asked me. "What are we supposed to do with no one here?"

"I guess this means we have a mystery to solve," I told her.

"That's just what I was thinking," she agreed.

So after we brought our things to our cabin we went snooping for clues. We looked first in the office. Everything looked to be in order, there was no sign of a fight or struggle.

"Hey, look at this," Velma said pointing to the ground.

I went over to her and looked to where she pointed.

"Is that fur?" I asked.

She nodded. "It doesn't look like dog fur either."

I agreed. She picked it up and placed it into a little plastic baggy she carried around. When we left the office we ran into Fred. He smiled at us.

"Where's Shaggy?" Velma asked.

He shrugged.

"We looked around the office, Velma found some fur." I told him.

"So its safe to say they were scared off, not forced?" he asked.

I nodded, "There's no sign of a struggle."

"Well whatever this fur came from they're probably looking for something and needed to scare everyone off to do it."

Velma nodded. "How do we get Mr. Holterman to get the class out of here?" she asked.

"I'll figure out a plan," Fred said.

Just then Mr. Holterman's voice came threw the loud speaker.

"Everyone to the main hall!" he yelled.

We started on our walk to the main hall when suddenly Scooby and Shaggy came running through the trees.

"What's going on?" Velma asked them.

"There's something out there, it's huge!" Shaggy exclaimed. "It looks like a giant wolf man."

My eyes went wide, a wolf man? Our classmates were in danger if we didn't get them out of here as soon as possible. Shaggy and Scooby came with us to the main hall. While everyone was chatting noisily Fred and I took the opportunity to talk to Mr. Holterman. As we sat down at his table he narrowed his eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You have to get everyone out of here, there's something in the forest," I tried to tell him.

"You haven't been reading the camp legends, have you?" he asked with a smile.

I sighed and let Fred take over.

"There's an animal out there, Mr. Holterman. What are you going to do about it?" he asked him.

Mr. Holterman shrugged, "Ignore it and it'll go away. Cant you kids just go have some fun?" he asked.

"I can't have fun when I know my classmates are in danger," I told him.

As another student came over he waved me a Fred off.

"Now what?" I asked him.

"Plan B," he said.

I nodded. Later that night we put Fred's plan into action. Scooby was dressed up in a wolf costume that Velma had made and he was going to scare Mr. Holterman so that he would pack up and everyone would leave. It seemed to be going smoothly. As I waited in the darkness of the trees, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned to see a frightening wolf man mask.

"Scooby don't scare me like that," I sighed.

He didn't respond.

"Scooby?" I asked with a gulp.

He growled at me. I screamed and made a run for it. As I ran I could feel his giant steps shaking the ground behind me. I knew Fred was supposed to be on look out somewhere near by but I wasn't sure exactly where. As I ran I suddenly smashed into someone. I sighed as I saw Fred's face in the moonlight.

"You okay?" he asked.

From my place on the ground I looked behind us to see that the wolf man was gone.

"The real wolf man was chasing me," I told him.

"Its okay, you're safe now," he told me as he tried to pick me up.

I gasped in pain as I put pressure on my ankle. Fred let me down and handed me his flashlight. He told me to hold onto it and picked me up. I tried to tell him he didn't have to carry me back to camp.

"I don't have to, but I'm going to," he told me kindly.

I kissed his check.

As we approached the cabins, Velma furrowed her brow from her post in front of the office.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I nodded as Fred set me down to sit on the steps.

"The real wolf man is out there," I told her. "Where's Shaggy and Scooby?"

She shrugged, "They're somewhere out there. Hopefully they're okay."

I handed Fred his flashlight. "You guys go take a look, I can stay here and be on lookout," I told him.

Fred furrowed his brow, "I don't want to leave you alone."

I told him I would be okay. Before they left he let Velma get a bit ahead on him and leaned down to kiss me quickly. I smiled at him as he left with her. While I was on lookout I heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Shaggy?" I asked. Suddenly he popped out of the trees. "I don't know where Scooby is," he frowned sadly.

"I'd help you look but I hurt my ankle," I told him. "I'm sure he's fine."

Shaggy didn't look like he believed me. I hugged his shoulders lightly. Suddenly he was screaming. When I looked behind me the wolf man was back. I screamed as I couldn't do anything to get away. As the wolf man grabbed me Shaggy tried to attack him. He easily pushed Shaggy away and into the office building, knocking him out as he hit his head. I couldn't see where the wolf man was taking me because it was so dark and he kept covering my eyes with his hand. He soon dropped me into what seemed to be a hole in the ground and left me there. I looked around to see a few lanterns. As I limped through the underground tunnels I saw what looked to be very human things. There was a sleeping bag, a compass, a few maps here and there. I went back to the entrance and screamed for help. A few hours later I heard footsteps outside the hole.

"Help!" I called.

Suddenly Shaggy appeared.

"Help me out of here," I asked him.

He nodded and reached his hand down to me but suddenly he was pushed in with me. As I struggled to get up with Shaggy on top of me I saw the wolf man again. I sighed as he had beaten us again. I asked Shaggy if he had talked to Velma or Fred. He said he went looking for me right when he woke up, that he didn't see either of them. The sun was starting to rise and my ankle was feeling better so I told Shaggy to give me a boost. I could almost reach the top but I wasn't quite tall enough. I yelled for help. Suddenly Scooby ran up.

"Go get Fred and Velma, Scooby." I told him.

He nodded and ran off. As Shaggy lowered me back to the ground, I sighed. We were finally going to get out of here. A few minutes later as Shaggy and I sat waiting I saw the beam of a flashlight from inside the tunnels.

"Who is it?" I asked.

Suddenly Fred appeared. I ran to him and hugged him. As I let him go he kissed me passionately. I tried to push him off but he held on tight.

"Fred, stop." I whispered.

He asked what was wrong before he noticed Shaggy. He sighed and brought his hand to his head. Shaggy wouldn't make eye contact with me. Fred quickly changed the subject and told us to follow him to get out of that place. As I followed him Shaggy trailed behind sadly. Once we were out of the tunnels we met up with Velma and Scooby. Fred began discussing his plan to catch the wolf man but refused to let me help because of my leg. I tried to tell him it was fine but he refused. So once again I sat lookout near the office as everyone else worked to catch the wolf man. Pretty soon I heard a net spring and knew they had caught him. I took my flashlight and walked over to the noise. I looked up to see Scooby in the net. I looked to Fred in question.

"Let's get some sleep gang," he said, defeated.

I walked with him back to his cabin. After we said goodnight I walked to my cabin. Then next morning I awoke to sounds of my classmates running around. When I got dressed and went outside I saw everyone packing up their things and loading their things onto the bus. I was glad we were leaving. We might have not solved the mystery but at least everyone would be safe. I grabbed my things and took them to the bus. As I walked over to Fred's cabin I saw Shaggy. He was sitting on a bench alone.

"Hey," I said softly.

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked.

I pretended to not know what he was talking about.

"About you and Fred," he said.

"There's nothing to tell, we've kissed a few times but that's it."

He nodded and said oh.

"Come on," I said reaching out my hand to him. "Let's get good seats," I smiled.

* * *

Thank you for reading but this story is officially discontinued.


End file.
